


Granddragons

by Demondog136



Series: Demon's One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Crack, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, One Shot, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: Charlie is tired of his mum hounding on him for Grand-babies, so he set off to prank her.





	Granddragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyHimeSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/gifts).



> Sooo this started off in Discord with the tumblr post of Charlie bring a baby Dragon to dinner and Molly getting upset. I wasn't going to write anything for it, but it kinda of got stuck in my head... and then this one shot happened oops. Anyway I hope you get a good laugh from it. This also wasn't Beta so sorry for the mistakes, and I probably won't go through to fix them.

Charlie was preparing in attending yet another family party. He loved his family, don’t get him wrong, but he just hated how everyone had a kid and his mother still wanted one from him. Come on the lady has now 3 lovely grand-babies to love on, how could she possibly want one from him? The idea came to him suddenly, and he couldn’t help the evil grin that spread across his face. The family was about to learn where the twins got their pranking from.

It was just then his lovely handsome husband came walking into their house, seeing that grin made him shiver and almost wanting to call off going to the Weasley Family reunion. “Love is everything okay?” Charlie’s lover called out almost afraid on what was possible going to happen.

Charlie looked over at his partner the smile grew brighter if that was possible, “Everything is great! Mum will be so proud of us! Don’t you worry about anything.”

The young raven sighed, “What do you have planned for your mother Charlie?” Charlie couldn’t help the laugh the bubbled over in just thought of what was going to take place at the gathering in just a few hours, was his mother going to be mad at him? Maybe. But will she still love him afterwards? That was up for debate. So, Charlie told his young lover of his plan.

The man just rolled his eyes, “If they ask I am blaming it all on you, I love you, but you do come up with the craziest ideas.” With that the man kissed his check while Charlie quickly ran to get the things he needed for just a few hours, he couldn’t wait.

* * * * _Magical Time Skip_ * * * * *

The floo sprang to life and Molly quickly turned her attention to the young Man that step through.

“Ohh Harry! I was wondering when you and Charlie where going to show up!” Molly gushed over Harry, “That man needs to feed you more! How else will I be getting grand-babies from you two!” Molly cried out at just how thin Harry was.

Now Harry has always been small no matter what, thanks to the Dursley’s, now when Harry ate, it was in small moderate servings as not to upset his shrunk stomach. But slowly over time the serving where getting bigger, but it has been a process getting there. But little they know they where in for a surprise.

“Now where is that Son of mine? Is he working again? I swear he spends more time with those Dragons, then with his own husband!”

Harry just smiled, “he will be here shortly he had to wrap up a few things,” as soon as he said that Charlie step out from the floo with a swaddle in his arms bouncing the thing and making hushing sounds as to calm a baby down.

“Ohh Harry why didn’t you say anything! If I had known I would have helped you through your pregnancy!” Molly Said tears glistening in her eyes at the sight of a baby swaddle.

“We wanted to keep it Hush Hush you mum? With some Death Eaters still out there. Just as precaution you know?” Charlie explained with a smile watching his mum grow closer with each step. She cooed softly at the swaddle as Charlie brought the baby down to her level, so she can see.

Molly let out a shriek of terror as she saw the baby, or in this case a new Hatchling that the reserve got in after its mother abandoned it. Dressed in a little blue onesie that was to keep it warm. Only reason Charlie could take it off the reserve was because the baby needed constant super vision and care which he promised his branch manger it would get. After explaining why, his branch manger just sighed at Charlie then chuckled he felt bad for the boy’s mother, but of course asked that for her reaction after everything was said and done.

“CHARLIE POTTER-WEASLEY! THAT IS NOT A BABY THAT IS A DRAGON!” Molly screamed in rage.

“MUM HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! HE IS MY SON! HIS NAME IS Gaelic Áedán AND HE IS YOUR GRANDRAGON!”

“Charlie I will give you a chance to take it back, before dinner starts.” Molly said deathly calm as she looked over her son.

“Why won’t you love him!?” Charlie faked cried as the dragon wiggled it’s way free and sat upon Charlie’s shoulder. All the while Harry was dying in the background laughing as the twins seemed to take notes over what their big brother was doing in pranking their Mother. It was like putting a nail in coffin when the baby dragon let out a sneeze setting Charlie’s hair on fire. It was then all hell broke lose as Charlie tried to wrangle the baby dragon before it could set anything else on fire and Molly screaming trying to put out the fire on Charlie’s head.

In the end Charlie took the baby dragon to the reserve with a smile, his manger just rolled his eyes when he saw the singed red-hair. Charlie quickly told the story with a laugh knowing his mother wouldn’t be pestering him and Harry for a while about babies. He made it back in time for dinner, one of his and Harry’s favorites Shepherd’s Pie. While his mother avoids the couple in every way as punishment for the prank.

Harry smiled at Charlie and gave him a kiss on the check, “that was lovely prank and a good laugh. But we don’t need a baby dragon to make your mother happy.” Charlie frowned over at his husband. Harry just rolled his eyes, he loved Charlie very much but sometimes he was just as dense as Ron. He took Charlie’s hand as discreetly as he could so Molly wouldn’t notice and placed it on his flat stomach. Charlie was just in shock at what this could imply and looked over at his lover for confirmation.

The young man just smiled gave Charlie a quick kiss, then whispered, “about a month a long.” He gave Charlie a wink, “next you can show Molly the lovely Granddragon without her getting too upset.” Charlie just laughed. This was a great night in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Please leave Kudos or comments telling me what you thought of it if you are shy send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com.
> 
> Also Come join us on discord! https://discord.gg/A5mtcDC


End file.
